Hope it's you
by Aiceka-chan
Summary: Ch 3 UDAH UPDATE ! Sakura bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya jengkel walaupun dalam pertemuan pertama. Review please..
1. Chapter 1

**Hope It's You**

Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto dan bukan milik saya

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, dll. Nilai sendiri lah genrenya apa apa aja :D

Warning: OOC, typo bertaburan, DLDR

**Chapter1**

Sakura POV

Aku duduk diam di bangku ke 2 deretan ke 2 dari pintu kelas 3 IPA 1..

Sambil termenung aku memainkan pulpen di tanganku dan pandangan kosongku terarah ke pulpen yang aku putar-putar dengan jari-jariku..

Di pikiranku sekarang hanya ada tanda tanya tentang kesalahan semester kemarin. Peringkat 5 ? itu yang selalu membebani pikiranku, bagaimana bisa aku dapat peringkat 5. Biasanya kan peringkat 4, ya walaupun hanya satu tingkat menurunnya nilaiku tapi tetap saja aku tak dapat menerimanya..tau sendiri orang yang menjadi peringkat 4 sekarang itu cewek sok pinter dan tukang iri dan anehnya cewek itu iri 'hanya' kepadaku saja. Dari dulu yang peringkat pertama pasti si manusia berIQ tinggi a.k.a Shikamaru, diposisi kedua Hinata, ketiga Shino, dan yang seharusnya diposisi 4 adalah aku! Tapi kenapa harus nenek sihir itu? Hm..aku harus belajar dengan giat untuk menggapai impianku,, setelah lulus aku ingin kuliah tapi tidak dengan membebani ayah...yah, aku ingin mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah nanti..

"_Hei! Sakura apa yang kau hayalkan ? Apa tentang bagaimana cara menggunakan pulpen itu ?" _pertanyaan Ino yang kini duduk di bangku sebelahku membuat pikiranku terlonjak kembali ke tempat di mana aku berada

-End Sakura's P.O.V-

Sakura memandangi orang yang ada di sebelah kanannya dengan senyuman tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang itu

"apa kau sedih kita naik kelas ?"

"heh? Tidak! aku senang kok"

"benarkah ? lalu kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau melamun? Tidak seperti biasanya..apa karena liburanmu tidak menyenangkan ?"

"hm. tidak" dengan senyum cerah ceria tanpa beban

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak asing mendobrak pintu yang tidak tertutup alias terbuka lebar..

"wuahahaa~~ di mana tempat dudukku ? aku ingin duduk di bangku paling pertamaaaaa~..."

Suara berisik si pemuda maniak ramen terngiang di kelas...

"hah, selalu saja ingin duduk di bangku paling depan, bukan karena mau serius belajar tapi untuk mengerjai guru-guru yang akan mengajar,, tidak ada jerahnya. untung dia bisa naik kelas" kata-kata Ino yang ia keluarkan dengan sinis, sedang orang yang dibicarakan itu berkelahi dengan si Mayat idup merebut bangku pertama di deretan bangku Ino dan Sakura..

"haha.. Sai juga ingin duduk di paling depan agar dapat melihat dengan jelas ibu guru yang cantik saat mengajar dan tentunya melihat siswi yg maju mengerjakan soal di papan untuk dilukis" Ucap Sakura yang tak sadar gadis disebelahnya merasa hatinya panas mendengarnya.

"humm, tapi untuk apa mereka berkelahi, kan mereka bisa satu meja, lagian di situ ada dua kursi kan ?" pertanyaan Ino terdengar ke organ pendengaran 2 pemuda yang sedang berkelahi dengan konyol di hadapan mereka. Mata Sai langsung tertuju kepada Ino dan menghampiri Ino dengan gaya gentleman (?) "wah~ Ino kau sangat cerdas dibandingkan apapun. Arigatou" sambil berdiri di samping Ino, Sai memegang tangan Ino dan hendak mencium punggung tangan Ino, dan...

Plakkkk! Kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

Jam 08:00 pm di kediaman Sakura

Tililit-tililit-tililit! Telepon rumah Sakura berbunyi "Moshi-moshi..iya ini saya sendiri"

Penelepon : (...)

"oh. Baiklah" hhssh~ desahnya setelah menutup telepon

"telepon dari siapa sayang ?"

"wali kelas"

"ada masalah apa ? "

"hem. Aku disuruh untuk tidak masuk kelas besok" jawabnya lesuh, sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang hanya 3 meter dari tempat ia berdiri

"hei, jawab dulu kalau ditanya"

Tanpa perduli Sakura masuk kamarnya dan menggeser rapat pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Rumah Sakura sangat kejepangan (?) alias tradisonal dan sederhana.

"sayang~..ada apa? Apa gara-gara nenek kemarin tidak sengaja menumpahkan semur jengkol di meja guru" pertanyaan Obasan Sakura dengan suara agak kencang dari ruang tamu.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya alias kasur tanpa ranjang yg ukurannya untuk satu orang.

"sumur jengkol?"

"iya kemarin nenek ke sekolahmu untuk membawakan bento, dan resep kali ini nenek nonton di saluran tipi amrik"

"amrik?"

"iya amrik, bahasanya yg nenek ingat seperti ini 'well- to the well well well'"

"..."

"gomen, nenek kemarin khilaf menumpahkan bento di atas meja guru di kelasmu saat kelasmu kosong" dengan nada sedih tersedu-sedu alias lebay

"aku masuk dalam Final kompetisi anggar antar sekolah"

Sontak nenek Sakura menerobos kamar Sakura lalu mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura dan memeluk Sakura yang kini terduduk di atas kasur karena kaget neneknya masuk tiba-tiba.

"kenapa tidak beritahu lebih awal, dan kenapa tidak senang ikut kompetisi itu ? kan nenek sekarang yg menjadi orang tua kamu semenjak Kaasan kamu meninggal dan Otousan kmu kerja di Kota. Apakah nenek kurang memperhatikanmu jadi kamu tidak sayang lagi sama nenek? "

"_Kenapa pembicaraannya sampai ke sini ?" _Tanya sakura dalam batinnya

"aduuhh..nenek, infonya jg baru aku tau tadi pas ditelpon dan aku hanya tidak mau harus ketinggalan pelajaran dan ulangan besok **lagi**" jawabnya penuh kecewa dan menekan kata lagi "terus tempat kompetisinya jauh, untung aku sudah ke Kota itu 4 kali waktu liburan musim semi sama Ayah, jadi aku lumayan tau tempat-tempat terkenal atau jalanannya tapi kompetisinya ini di-" sambungnya lagi tapi terpotong oleh sang wanita tua gaol bernama Chio, nenek Chio

"bukannya bagus dapat bertemu Ayahmu nanti setelah pulang kompetisi ?"

"Ayah kan la-" belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya neneknya memotongnya 'la-gi' "O iya ya, kan otousanmu lagi di desa Suna untuk urusan pekerjaannya, dugaan nenek ni ada sangkut pautnya sama proyek Hambalang" Ucapnya dengan memasang muka serius tapi menurut Sakura itu tampang sok tau

"saran nenek ni, pergi saja lah kan paling nanti ada ulangan susulan dan nenek akan memberimu uang untuk les private pada liburan musim semi bulan depan untuk persiapan UN mu..Okay? Oyasumi minasai" Sambung nenek Sakura yang bersifat keputusan yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat tanpa mendengar jawaban sakura ia langsung mematikan lampu kamar sakura dan menggeser pintu kamar Sakura untuk menutupnya.

Sakura hanya pasrah mendengar hal itu dan langsung menjatuhkan badannya tidur di atas tilam empuknya

"_Nilaiku memburuk akhir-akhir ini dan, hahhh~ aku harus ikut kompetisi anggar lagi? Walaupun final tapi kan tetap saja ulangan besok..hiks harus tertinggal lagi? Dan kenapa tempat kompetisinya harus di Tokyo?" _Kesalnya sendiri dalam hati dan memaksa menutup matanya untuk tidur

-Jam 07:00 a.m-

Tttktringggggg! Trrriingg!

"Nngg.."

"Yabaii! sudah jam segini ?"

Sakura pun langsung bergegas menyambar handuk biru tuanya dan masuk ke kamar mandi daannn—

Kepeleset. Lupa ngerem sangking buru2nya

Kira-kira 30 menit sakura selesai mandi. Itu adalah rekor tercepat dihidupnya untuk mandi 'hanya' 30 menit karena biasanya 45 menit 5 detik adalah waktu tercepat ia mandi jadi paling lama 1 jam.

Setelah sakura mengikat tinggi rambut pinknya dengan ikat rambut warna hitam, memakai seragam warna creamnya dengan dasi warna hitam, jas sekolah berwarna merah maroon dan rok di atas lutut berwarna hitam bergaris-garis abu-abu, dan kaos kaki abu-abu tua pekat bisa dibilang sedikit menuju ke warna hitam yang tingginya sekelingking dibawah lutut. "nenek, sakura berangkat dulu yaa?" pamitnya setelah mengikatkan tali sepatunya dengan tali yang masih belum kuat simpulnya karena terburu-buru, tak perduli akan hal itu ia segera berlari menuju halte bus

"siapa orang itu?" gadis berambut pink itu mendekati objek asing di depannya dan berniat duduk jongkok disamping kiri menghadap objek itu, tapi—

_DEGG..DEEEGG_!

Mata emerald sakura membelalak sempurna melototi mata pria yakni objek yang sedang menolongnya mungkin (?)

"KYAAAAA! LEPASS, LEPASKAN AKU !"

Mind To Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Apa kabar readers ? adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini ?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo bertaburan, DLDR**

Tap! Tap..tap

"KYAAAAA! LEPASS, LEPASKAN AKU !"

Dengan susah payah sakura bangun dari pangkuan pria itu

"A..apa yang coba kau lakukan?"

Pria berambut raven itu mematikan musik telepon genggamnya dan menanggalkan headset dari telinganya "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dingin dengan menatap tajam sakura

"Aa..ano-"

"Sebelum itu...,, kenapa kau sengaja menjatuhkan dirimu?"

"sengaja? kakiku tadi tidak sengaja tersandung sesuatu dan menimpamu tau!" terlihat jelas kekesalan diwajah sakura. suara sakura yang tadinya sopan dan lembut tiba-tiba menjadi kasar dan ketus

**Flashback**

Kira-kira 30 menit perjalanan sakura menaiki bus dari konoha dan akhirnya sampai di pemberhentian bus yang berjarak 1 km ke tempat tujuan sakura.

Taptaptaptap..tap..ttt..app

Kaki sakura terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Kanagame Env. High School, tempat yang ingin ditujunya sekarang ada di depan matanya.

"hosh-hosh, hosh..Wah~ ternyata berita selama ini itu benar! Sekolah ini benar-benar indah dan besar" Ucapnya takjub sambil ngos-ngosan

"Ohayou...ada apa ?" tanya seorang penjaga gerbang sekolah

"saya siswi Konoha High School desa konoha yang mengikuti kompetisi anggar antar sekolah seJepang (?) " Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan ID Card peserta KAJ miliknya

"oh, iya silahkan masuk gedung Olahraga lantai 3 ruang yang pintunya tertulis Ruang D, Olahraga Anggar"

"arigatou gozaimasu"

SMA Kanagame Env. adalah SMA nomor 1 di Tokyo, pendirinya berasal dari Negara Inggris keturunan Jepang Inggris. Walaupun baru 7 tahun lebih didirikan, sekolah ini memiliki banyak penghargaan entah itu berbentuk piala, piagam maupun sertifikat karena sekolah ini sangat bersih dan asri, siswa-siswi sekolah ini pun notabenenya pintar, kaya dan harus SEHAT. Tidak heran sekolah ini banyak meraih piala olahraga putra maupun putri sebagai juara 1 seantero Jepang. Pokoknya sekolah ini terfavorit sayangnya untuk masuk sekolah ini perlu uang yang besar dan kalaupun lewat jalur beasiswa prestasi nilainya harus rata-rata 98, dan sekolah yang mempunyai 420 murid ini hanya mempunyai 27 siswa yang lewat jalur beasiswa prestasi. Sekolah ini mempunyai 3 tingkatan kelas, yaitu kelas 10,11, dan 12 yang masing-masing memiliki 7 kelas dengan 20 siswa tiap kelasnya, sekolah ini juga dilengkapi dengan peralatan yang mendukung kegiatan belajar-mengajar dan semua laboratorium IPA, COMPUTER, BAHASA, kelas seni, perpustakaan, gedung olahraga,UKS,Aula, canteen, wc, mempunyai peralatan yang canggih dan modern.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung Olahraga, di depan gedung sekolah ini ada air mancur yang keluar dari patung malaikat bersayap memegang buku, dan di pinggir sekeliling tempat air mancur itu ada tempat duduk. Lapangan sekolahnya yg sangat besar membuat mata sakura dimanjakan dengan pemandangan sekolah yang indah.

Sakura memasuki gedung olahraga tingkat 1 dan sakura melangkah lurus hingga melewati kolam renang yang sangat besar dan sepertinya sekumpulan siswa 1 kelas lagi ada olahraga berenang dan sakura hanya memandang lurus dan keluar dari gedung olahraga sampai di tempat yang banyak sekali pepohonan dan rerumputan yang hijau segar

"sepertinya ini taman sekolah ini, wow! Luas sekali dan hufffmm..udaranya segar" ucapnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak menghirup udara disekelilingnya

Sakura berjalan terus hingga sampai di satu tempat yang agak tersembunyi karena ditutupi banyak pohon dan kursi-kursi panjang berwarna putih berada di setiap bawah pohon, kecuali di 1 pohon ek besar yang berada agak jauh dari situ dan tanpa menyadari simpul tali sepatunya terbuka.

Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan terus ke depan hingga hampir sampai di pohon ek yang sangat besar dan berniat duduk dbawah pohon yang rindang itu sambil menunggu kolam berenang gedung olahraga sepi agar ia dapat menemukan lift untuk ke tingkat 3 di gedung olahraga yang besar tersebut, karena entah kenapa ia malu bertemu siswa SMA ini.

Sesampainya sakura di pohon ek itu, terlihat kaki seseorang yang terlentang lurus sedang baring dibalik pohon dari tempat sakura berdiri

"siapa ya orang itu?" sakura menghampiri

"_Ternyata orang ini sedang duduk dan dia pria" _Gumam sakura yang kini memperhatikan dengan detail seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam siswa SMA Kanagame, Baju putih dengan lengan baju yang pendek dan 1 kancing atas baju yang terbuka tanpa dasi, celana panjang berwarna biru gelap yg sedang duduk dengan menyandarkan badannya di pohon dan dengan mata yang tertutup, dan kaki kirinya terbaring lurus di atas rumput sedang kaki kanannya ditekuk sedikit ke atas dengan menopang tangan kanan diatas lutut kakinya, sambil memakai headset dengan kepala sedikit mendongak bersandar pada pohon dan tangan kirinya memegang handphone yang terletak disampingnya.

Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan mendekati objek asing di depannya dan berniat duduk jongkok disamping kiri menghadap objek itu untuk bertanya

Pria itu sedaritadi tau dan merasakan ada sosok orang yang sedang berdiri didekatnya, ia membuka matanya dan ketika ia ingin melihat sosok itu sepertinya akan menimpa dirinya

Sakura hampir sampai tepat disebelah pria itu, tinggal selangkah dan ketika sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedepan ia tanpa sadar menginjak tali sepatunya yang sedaritadi tanpa sepengetahuannya simpul tali itu terbuka dan,-

DBUMMM!

Sakura terjatuh diatas sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya merintih kesakitan. Yaa sakura berada dipangkuan pria ini dengan sanggahan kedua tangan kekarnya yg melingkar di bagian bawah leher sakura. untungnya waktu sakura terjatuh ia mencoba menyeimbangkan dirinya dan badannya terputar 90 derajat sebelum menimpa pria itu (kok bisa begitu?)

Mata emerald sakura membelalak bertemu dengan mata onyx tajam pemuda itu.

**-Flashback Off-**

"baiklah, aku akan berpura-pura kalau kau tidak sengaja"

"hei! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"kalau begitu minta maaf dan berterimakasihlah padaku"

"hah ? untuk apa aku berterimakasih ?"

"sudahlah. membuang waktu saja" ucap pria itu lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan sakura di tempat itu

_Untung saja aku tidak jadi menanyakannya untuk mengantarkanku ke tempat kompetisi anggar, orangnya saja semenyebalkan itu... _Gumamnya kesal dalam hati

-**Beberapa jam kemudian**-

Sakura keluar dari ruang anggar dengan wajah yang ceria namun penuh peluh membasahi wajah dan seragam sekolahnya yang tadinya pada saat pertandingan melawan 5 siswi dari perwakilan tiap sekolah dari 1 desa maupun 4 kota menggunakan pakaian anggar dan sekarang ditangannya ia memegang piala sebagai juara 2 karena tadi lawan tersulitnya adalah Tenten siswi yang berasal dari sekolah Kaganame ini sendiri.

_Kyaaa~~ Sasuke-kun! Pujaan hatiku~. Sasukeeee~_

Jeritan yang menggema sangat jelas dari siswi-siswi yang entah di mana membuat sakura penasaran akan orang yang disoraki oleh siswi SMA ini

Sakura pun segera mendekati suara-suara itu yang berasal tidak jauh dari ruang olahraga anggar sebelumnya, tepatnya sakura sekarang dengan berjinjit meninggikan dirinya yang terhalang oleh segerombolan besar siswi-siswi yang lagi teriak-teriak histeris memperhatikan sesuatu dari balik kaca bening ruangan itu. Ruang musik tepatnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke semangat! Sasukee"

"aww" pekik sakura sambil menutup telinganya dari teriakan orang di belakangnya dan menjauh sedikit dari kerumunan itu

"kamu penasaran ya kenapa banyak orang mengerumuni tempat ini?"

"hmm,iya. Kenapa mereka daritadi menyebut nama sake terus"

"hyahaa..bukan sake tapi sasuke. Dia adalah siswa sekolah ini yang sangat pintar, anak kedua dari salah satu Investor terbesar sekolah ini, mempunyai bakat dalam memainkan alat musik bass dan gitar dan lumayan tampan"

"oh, hehee..rupanya sasuke" ucapnya malu kepada tenten karena salah menyebut nama itu "lalu..mereka adalah fans orang itu?"

"Yaa begitulah. Walaupun suara mereka terdengar oleh sasuke sangat kecil hampir tak terdengarkan ditambah suara musik dan nyanyian band sasuke yang membuat suara teriakan-teriakan fansnya tak terdengar sama sekali, tetap saja mereka bersikeras untuk menyeangati idola mereka"

"Oo" responnya disertai anggukan tanda mengerti "tapiii... kenapa orang itu tidak mendengarnya ? apa dia punya masalah dengan pendengarannya" tanya sakura seraya berbisik kepada tenten

"haa. Bukan Haruno Sakura! Dia bukannya bermasalah dengan pendengarannya, tapi ruang musik sekolah ini memiliki dinding yang kedap suara. Jadi mereka tidak akan terganggu dan ruang sebelah juga tidak akan terganggu" Tenten tertawa kecil karena pertanyaan sakura

"oh, hehe begitu ya" katanya dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Hei, kalian jangan menghimpitku seperti ini. Sesak! Nanti saja minta foto atau tanda tangannya !" kata seorang pria yang bernama Shino

"kePDan" kata seorang pria berambut indah berwarna coklat dengan datar. Sebut saja Neji

Ketika beberapa siswa keluar dari ruangan itu, sampai terkagum-kagumnya ada yang pingsan, mimisan, bahkan mati suri (author alay! JDUAAK)

Tiga pria di depan berjalan diikuti seorang pria berambut raven melintas di samping Sakura

"eh? Bukannya dia tadi yang di belakang gedung olahraga ya?" Sakura berbalik melihat orang yang melewatinya sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali

"itu yang namanya Sasuke" ucap Tenten

"jadi dia Sasuke?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Akhirnya chapter 3 sudah update.. Bagi yang menantikannya langsung saja di baca tapi sekalian dikoreksi kesalahan jika menemukannya xD

Happy reading~~

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo bertaburan, DLDR**

**Hari baru dimulai...**

Langit memunculkan sebuah cahaya di sebelah timur namun benda itu tidak terlalu membuat masyarakat desa ini merasa hangat. Suhu cuaca desa Konoha hari ini cukup dingin dengan hanya sedikit kehangatan mentari, walaupun begitu ini bukan alasan bagi makhluk sempurna yakni manusia untuk tidak beraktifitas.

"Sakura!"

"aiss..yabaii!" sakura kembali berbalik ke arah suara itu yang tadinya ia berniat pergi ke perpustakaan setelah melihat sosok dewi kematian yang sedang mencabut nyawa (?) "Ohayou! se-sensei" sakura membukkukkan badannya untuk menyapa orang yang ada di depannya saat ini dan menatap takut sosok yang sedang berdiri di samping meja dengan tangan kiri yang ia letakkan di atas meja untuk menopang badannya dan memegang buku ditangan kanannya sambil menatap penuh amarah kepada sakura

"mau ke mana ? sudah lambat dan sekarang tidak mau masuk kelas ?" pertanyaan Tsunade sensei membuat sakura mengambil seribu satu langkah melesat masuk ke dalam kelas dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Mengeluarkan buku PR pelajaran Fisika miliknya

Tsunade mendekati Sakura, melihat PR Fisika pemberiannya yang ternyata semua sudah dikerjakan dan jawabannya semua benar. "Hmm..kerja bagus" Tsunade melirik Sakura sebentar dan memberikan paraf dan nilai di atas PR Sakura lalu meletakkannya di atas meja Sakura

Untung saja Ino memberitahu kalau mereka mempunyai PR Fisika jadi Sakura tidak dihukum.

"Kemarin juara 2 dalam kompetisi anggar dan PR tetap dikerjakan, tapi itu tidak meloloskanmu dari hukuman karena 2 menit keterlambatanmu. Untuk itu ibu tetap akan menghukummu tapi akan ibu ringankan. Hukumannya nanti saja ibu kasihtahu ya" Tsunade menarik sudut bibirnya dan membentuk senyuman yang manis

Tsunade berjalan ke depan lalu menghadap ke 24 murid didepannya "Perhatian ! hari ini beberapa Siswa-siswi SMA Kaganame Env. Tokyo kelas XII tiba di desa ini dan mereka sekarang ada di Uchiha Hotel, dan besok mereka lah yang akan menjadi tim pengamat sekolah kita seperti yang Ibu katakan kemarin" Penjelasan panjang Tsunade membuat sebagian besar murid perempuan yang mendengarnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil senyum-senyum penuh arti. Terutama gadis cantik yang duduk sendirian di bangku belakang Sakura yang memasang mimik wajah yang penuh kebahagiaan. Sedangkan murid lelaki mendengar bosan akan hal itu. Berbeda dengan Sai yang entah sedang membayangkan apa dengan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan.

.

.

.

"A..paa ? jadi murid-murid sekolah itu akan di sini selama 1 bulan ? apa yang mereka mau amati di sini ? kenapa di sekolah kita ? dan kenapa mereka harus di kelas kita ? kan masih banyak kelas lainnya!" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi Sakura tidak digubris oleh Hinata yang sibuk menekan-nekan telepon genggam tak bertombol itu yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Handphone Touch Screen_ miliknya sepertinya sedang smsan, sedang sahabatnya yang satu sedang menyeruput jus jeruk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Katanya sih mereka ada tugas tentang mengamati 2 kegiatan tradisi suatu desa maupun kota di Jepang, dan mereka lama di sini yah pasti karena menunggu kegiatan tradisi desa kita yang akan kita rayakan tepatnya di akhir bulan Juni ini kan? Hmm, dan kenapa di sekolah kita, ya karena sekolah kita kan sekolah nomor satu di Konoha takkan menyambut murid-murid dari sekolah elit Ibu Kota Jepang dengan menempatkan mereka di sekolah lain yang akreditasinya di bawah sekolah kita, lalu kenapa di kelas kita ya karena mereka akan tetap harus mendapatkan pelajaran yang sama dengan jurusan mereka kelas IP-"

"Ya baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi kau dari mana Ino ?"

"Kau ini seperti obasan mu saja ya. Suka memotong pembicaraan. Aku tahu dari Hinata-chan tuh... " Ino melirik ke arah orang yang ia maksud. Diikuti dengan Sakura.

"Hinata, kau tau darimana tentang semua ini ?" Hinata dengan segera melepas pandangannya dari telepon genggamnya itu dan menyimpannya di saku Jas seragamnya.

"A..aku tau dari seorang siswa Kaganame School Env" Sakura dan Ino mendengar dengan antusias. Air muka mereka seakan bertanya 'siapa?'. Hinata yang merasakan itu memberi jawaban. "Hmm, besok akan aku kenalkan langsung" Ucap Hinata dengan senyum tulus kepada kedua sahabatnya. Sakura dan Ino pun membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Oia, gimana sekarang ? apa Sai sudah menegurmu... ?" Sakura menggantungkan pertanyaannya menunggu jawaban dari Ino

"Belum. Sepertinya dia marah dan salah paham" Sakura sukses membuat Ino terlihat lemas yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat lemas bak kangkung yang layu (author ketawa geje)

Sakura memegang pundak Ino dan berusaha menyemangati Ino karena ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat sahabatnya itu sedih dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ke..napa ti..dak memberitahu Sai yang sebenarnya kalau hari itu kau menamparnya karena ada nyamuk di pipinya dan kau langsung meninggalkan kelas saat itu juga karena kau Phobia dengan darah yang ada di tanganmu karena nempel bersama dengan nyamuk itu ?" Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan cepat

"Tidak akan! Biarkan saja dia menganggapku marah padanya karena mencium tanganku. Lagian kalau dia penasaran nanti juga dia bertanya kan ? sudahlah, kita tidak perlu membahasnya" Ino kembali ke sifat asalnya yang sok tidak peduli dan judes. Ino meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di kantin. Kedua sahabatnya saling memandang satu sama lain lalu memandang Ino dari belakang yang semakin menjauh.

"Sakura-chan,, apa a..aku salah bicara ?" Kini Hinata terlihat sedih dengan mata lavendernya yang berkaca-kaca lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura yang duduk di depan Hinata di meja bundar kantin itu pindah ke tempat yang tadinya diduduki Ino. Di samping Hinata.

"Tidak kok, ehehe..sudahlah jangan cemberut, Ino hanya sedang marah. Tapi dia marah bukan padamu, nanti juga dia pasti mengajak kita bicara lahi. Ino hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya, tau sendiri kan ini pertama kalinya Ino sangat mencintai seorang pria dengan kata lain ini pertama kalinya dia dilanda ombak asmara keheningan malam cobaan sebagai pacar sang patung mayat" Entah kenapa perkataan Sakura menjadi tidak karuan. Yang pasti ia mencoba untuk membuat Hinata berhenti bersedih. Walaupun sia-sia, hingga...

"Oi! Hinata-chan. Ada apa denganmu ?" Suara yang sangat sangat familiar di organ pendengaran Hinata sontak membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya yang sebenarnya kaget. Hinata memutar kepalanya ke kiri. Tepat di depan muka Naruto yang membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya yang menopang badannya. Seketika itu juga tampak pipi Hinata merona seperti tomat jualan Gaara (Emangnya tukang sayur keliling? dikeroyok GaaraFC)

Sakura yang melihat wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata dengan jarak 5cm langsung menonjol jidat Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Naruto tertolak ke belakang dan ke posisi berdirinya sambil mengusap jidatnya

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu Naruto ?"

"memangnya kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan Sakura ?" tanya Naruto dengan dengan sedikit manaikkan oktaf suaranya karena kesal plus bingung

"wajahmu..." Sakura menggantung ucapannya "terlalu dekat dengan Hinata!" lanjutnya ikut-ikutan menaikkan oktaf suaranya

Naruto hanya cengengesan dengan menampakkan barisan depan giginya yang tampak putih dan bersih sambil menggaruk gusar belakang kepalanyanya "Hehee.." Pipi Naruto tampak merah karena malu. "Kau cemburu ya Sakura ?" Tanya Naruto dengan masih cengiran khasnya

"TIDAK sama sekali" Ucap Sakura sweatdrop dengan nada aneh dan background muram beserta ada suara gagak lewat (?)

**Sepulang sekolah**

Ino berhenti di depan salon yang sebenarnya rumahnya juga. "Aku sampai di sini saja, sampai ketemu besok ya Sakura dan hati-hati di jalan..jaa~" pamitnya dengan melambaikan tangannya sebelum memasuki kediamannya. Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Ino dan senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungilnya. Ino dan Sakura selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng menggunakan sepeda mereka, sedangkan Hinata diantar jemput supir pribadi dan ditemani _bodyguard_nya menggunakan mobil mewahnya.

"_Untung saja dia tidak marah begitu lama_" Batinnya dengan senyum yang masih terukir

Sakura mengayuh sepeda pinknya belok ke arah kiri. Setelah menempuh perjalanan sejauh 8m dengan sepedanya tiba-tiba terdengar suara lantunan lagu yang sangat dikenal Sakura

_Jitensha __Jitensha_

_Jitensha Jitensha_

"Ima sugu Ima sugu..hm~ hmm ano hito n-" Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatan mengayuh pedal sepedanya dan bersenandung rianya tadi "eh ? tunggu dulu bukankah itu..." Sakura tampak sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. Bunyi musik itu masih terdengar. "Itu kan suara Ringtone _Handphone_ ku!" Sakura menepok jidatnya lalu segera merogoh kantong jas merah maroonnya. Dengan cepat Sakura menekan tombol hijau _handphone_nya yang sudah ada di genggamannya.

"Moshi mosh-" _**Tuut tutt tut**_

"jiahh~ sudah keburu tutup" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa. Sakura menaruh kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku jasnya dan hendak mempercepat mengayuh sepedanya segera pulang setelah tau orang yang meneleponnya tadi ternyata Obasannya. Sakura menoleh ke kanan. "Hotel milik keluarga Uchiha terlihat tambah besar saja" Ucapnya yang berada di depan tempat masuk yakni gerbang yang terbuka lebar. Sejajar dengan gerbang itu tepatnya di tembok bertuliskan 'Uchiha Hotel'. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumahnya yang berjarak 10m dari situ.

"Apa ini ?" tanya pria berambut merah sambil memegang benda krystal kecil berwarna pink berbentuk hati yang tergantung oleh tali berwarna pink yang dipungutnya dijalan depan Hotel yang mereka tempati untuk tinggal selama sebulan. Mereka baru saja pulang dari mengelilingi daerah sekitar Hotel itu dengan berjalan kaki.

Wanita bercepol dua merebutya dari tangan pria itu "wah~ cantik sekali gantungan HP ini, tapi sayang talinya sudah putus. Sepertinya milik seorang wanita"

"benarkah ? itu ada inisial S. Mungkin itu inisial nama pemiliknya. Atau itu milik Sasuke ya? Gyahahaa" Tanya pria itu sambil terbahak-bahak dan memegang perutnya tak tahan geli membayangkan Sasuke menggantungkannya di HPnya

"heh, kau ini. Mana mungkin. Kau pikir dia cowok kemayu apa ?"

"aku becanda. Ya sudah sini aku yang simpan" Pria tampan itu merebut kembali benda itu dan memasang senyum aneh sedang membayangkan sesuatu

**TBC**

Terimakasih yang udah review. Entah kenapa saya sangat gugup+bingung saat menulis fanfic ini, takut mengecewakan readers ni kayaknya T.T

Semoga ch.3 ini tidak mengecewakan kalian...

For** Azriel : **Arigatou, sudah mengoreksi akan kesalahan saya. *membungkuk hampir kejedot laptop* Saya berusaha keras memperbaiki kesalahan itu di ch.3 ini, tapi sepertinya masih banyak kesalahan Salam kenal..

For **Lyn Kuromuno** : Hehee..sya setuju di sini entah kenapa Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Tapi di chapter berikutnya Sasuke tidak akan semenyebalkan ini lagi :D Salam kenal..

For **Ssavers** : Yap ini lanjutannya. Semoga kamu suka. Salam kenal..


End file.
